


sex god

by vervainhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vervainhearts/pseuds/vervainhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Yukimura was still trying to wrap her head around how she ended up on the floor, skirt hiked up with her legs thrown over the shoulders of Stiles Stilinski as he ate her out like a starving man. She didn’t understand why she was on her back or how she had even gotten there in the first place but she knew that she didn’t want to him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex god

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a work in progress for almost six months. just some shameless smut with two of my favorite characters. enjoy.

Kira Yukimura was still trying to wrap her head around how she ended up on the floor, skirt hiked up with her legs thrown over the shoulders of Stiles Stilinski as he ate her out like a starving man. She didn’t understand why she was on her back or how she had even gotten there in the first place but she knew that she didn’t want to him to stop.

 

“S-Stiles,” Kira whimpered before her sentence was broken off by another moan escaping her body. She mewled once Stiles moved from her pussy, his lips shiny with her juices when she saw him.

“You’ve got to be quiet or else my dad will wring my neck like he has been promising to for years,” Stiles huffed, his voice rough with desire. He kissed her up thighs, smearing her juices over the milky skin before diving back between her thighs and licking up into her slit. Her hips rose from the carpet and she threaded her hands into his wild hair, trying to keep him pressed to her mound. His tongue licked at her clit before moving down to her slit, flicking his tongue inside of her. Kira bit her lip to stifle a moan, her hips thrusting against his face as she held in place, riding his face from below.

With every thrust and wiggle of her hips, Kira felt her end creeping up more and more on her as Stiles sucked her clit, her hips bucking against his face.  She cried out, feeling her thighs begin to quake. It was that telltale sign that told Stiles she wasn’t going to last longer. He decided to press his fingers just along her slit and Kira cried out as she came, her fluids slowly trickling out.

Stiles sat up as he looked at her, watching as she heaved for air and her thighs shook. He moved her body till Kira was laying back against his chest, her forehead against her chin. His hands went to her breast, moving from the sides as he cupped them. She whimpered softly, trying to relax from her orgasm and he smirked at the girl.

“I know you’re not giving up now are you. That was just one. No tapping out early,” Stiles whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against Kira’s ear. She opened her eyes more and turned to look at him, narrowing her eyes.

“I want more,” Kira teased, smirking at Stiles. He gave her that lop sided grin and moved his fingers down between her spread legs, moving her skirt out of the way so he could get a better view of her slowly dripping pussy. He slid his fingers between her folds, gathering her wetness onto the tips of his digits as he saw how thick her juices were. He rubbed it over her clit, her mouth dropping open as he spread the juices over her sensitive nub. “Please Stiles,” She moaned softly.

“You want more? More what?”  Stiles asked her, his fingers petting her slit. Kira opened her dark brown eyes and looked at him, seeing the devilish smirk he often wore when he was up to something. “Come on Kira. Tell me what you want more of,” He said as he lightly glided his fingers over her slit again. She was trembling as his hands pressed her legs wide open with one hand, his other dancing across her slit.

“Please S-Stiles… please fuck me with your fingers,” Kira whined, hips thrusting forward against his fingers. Stiles just smirked, gathering more juices from glistening center.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said quietly against her ear, causing Kira to shift her hips forward, trying to slip onto them.

“Please Stiles. I want to pulse around your fingers as you fuck me with them, my juices pouring out of me as you make me cum again and again. Please… I need–” Kira was cut off by a moan as Stiles finally slipped his fingers inside of her. He shushed her, working them slowly at first to spread her juices down the long digits. Kira whimpered softly, biting her lip as he slide them deeper in her.

“You look so beautiful all spread out like this for me,” Stiles whispered in her ear, brushing her hair to the other side of her neck. He began kissing her neck softly, his fingers pushing deeper inside of her every time he entered her. Kira began thrusting her hips against him as she moaned out, feeling him slipping all the way inside of her. “You gotta be quiet for me Kira,” He groaned against her ear as he moved his fingers faster inside of her.

“Stiles!” Kira moaned as she bit her lip, trying to keep her moans down but it was hard when his lanky fingers were hitting all the right places inside of her. “More…” She whined.

“More what?” Stiles demanded with a smirk, stopping the moving of his fingers. Kira turned her head towards his.

“I want your cock,” She whimpered as she rolled her hips against his hands. One of her hands moved behind her butt and she felt his length in her hand. Stiles jerked on her hold and his fingers faltered inside of her.

“You play dirty Kira,” He said to the girl, hearing her purr. “But I can do better,” He stated, hooking the two fingers inside of her and making a come hither motion with his fingers while his other hand moved to massage her clit. Kira grasped his thighs and began to cry out as he attacked her pussy with fingers. “If you squirt for me Kira, I might just put an end to all this torture,”

Kira was squirming in his lap still, her legs tightening and clenching as she tried to hold off the pressure building in her belly. She felt like her insides were on fire as Stiles’ fingers were working her g spot, her pussy clenching around his fingers as her juices began to flow down to his wrist. “Stiles,” She cried out again as she thrust her hips wildly against him.

“Just say the word Kira… say it and I’ll put an end to all of this. I’ll fuck you like you want it. Any way…” He moaned out against her ear, his hips thrusting against her backside.

“Stiles… please…” She moaned out, her head pressed against his chin, her eyes shutting.

“What do you want Kira? Tell me,” He responded. “Look at me Kira… tell me what you want…” She opened her dark brown eyes and looked up at his light brown eyes, seeing how turned on he was.

“Make me come… please Stiles… I want to come,” Kira whined out before she began moaning loudly. Stiles sped up his fingers on her soused pussy, his fingers hitting her g spot while her little button was being rubbed in harsh circles. All she wanted to do was wiggle away from his fingers but Stiles was holding her tightly, his chin on her shoulder as she cried out relentlessly at his fingers bouncing inside of her. “Oh god! Oh god!” She yelled out, not bothering to shut her mouth. It felt too good though she felt like she was going to pee. His hand was fiddling against her pussy when she finally felt the rush of fluids.

Kira let out a silent scream as she felt her fluids rush out of her center as she came, squirting and making a mess against Stiles’ hand and wrist. He bounced his fingers inside of her a couple of more times, seeing her ejaculate with every thrust once he thought she was done. She shrieked at the assault, skin flushed as Kira saw the amount of fluids she let out.

“On your knees. Ass up,” Stiles stated as removed his hand from her insides. Kira tried to catch her breath as she made it to her knees, pressing her head against the rough carpet. She heard the shuffle of Stiles grabbing a condom and pulling his pants down before she felt the press of his length at her pussy lips. “You’ve been so good Kira,” He said, slipping his cock against her clit.

“Please Stiles,” Kira whined. He finally slipped inside of her and Kira cried out, trying to thrust back against him. He let her thrust for a bit before he gripped her hips and moved a hand down her back. “Stiles,” She whimpered.

“Relax…” Stiles whispered before he pulled back and took a deep thrust inside of her, causing Kira to huff out. He repeated the motion, stroking out slowly before thrusting in harshly. After a couple more strokes, he began speeding up his hips. Kira felt his sharp hipbones slamming into her ass, making the flesh jiggle. “How does it feel… my hard cock pounding into that tight little pussy?” Kira huffed out and Stiles gave her a particularly slow thrust. “Answer me Kira,”

“Feels so good,” Kira moaned. She felt Stiles begin to thrust harder inside of her and she slipped her hand underneath her to fiddle her clit while he continued thrusting inside of her. She knew that he must have been close because his thrusts became sloppy.  

“Oh fuck… I’m gonna come…” Stiles grunted, Kira rubbing her clit harder. She felt his hand join hers and soon, Kira was clutching around his length as she felt her third orgasm of the evening hit her. Her face pressed into the carpet as she cried out, Stiles rubbing a hand down her back to calm her as he began thrusting hard, her face slightly rubbing into the carpet with his sharp movements.

Finally, Kira felt him slow down as Stiles began spurting his cum inside of her pussy. She felt him jerking his hips against her as he filled the condom. She could hear Stiles breathing heavily and soon, Kira felt him stroking her hair at the nape of her neck.

“Fuck,” He said, leaning over her and kissing at her neck. Kira moaned and thrust back softly against him.

“You were right,” Kira murmured as she turned her head to the side. She heard the lanky boy chuckle before slapping her ass.

“I told you I was a sex god Kira,” Stiles chuckled. She clenched her pussy around him and heard the boy groan from above.

“Don’t flatter yourself Stiles… let me show you what a sex goddess is,” Kira giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me at queenprattwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
